Moonlight
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: Us' and 'Not us.' That's what our world has been and always will be." Just a short little oneshot that could possibly go further if requested. HikaKao, Enjoy the lovely Hitachiin twins


Hello again~ I decided to write a OHSHC fic with the twins cause I love them sooooooo much~

Disclaimer: Okies, I don't own it. Bisco Hatori has that wonderful right.

Kaoru's POV

~*~Moonlight~*~

"Us."

And

"Not us."

That's what our world has always been. And always will be. Or, that's what I thought. Unit we met her, that is. I'll be honest. I love my brother. Probably more than I should...I'm glad that we put on the 'brotherly love' act...That way he won't be putting all his attention on the girls. He still does, but just small talk and things that get me embarrassed.

It worries me though...Ever since we met her, he's been drifting his attention from me to her...It's obvious, though...She loves milord. I don't even think he's aware of _anyone's _feelings...It's clear that he loves her, she loves milord, and milord loves 'mom.' But I'm starting to wonder if anyone will notice their feelings at all...

"...ru...Hey, Kaoru. Kaoru, hey, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh...I'm fine, Hikaru."

"You seem a little out of it..." There's true concern laced through his voice and in his eyes...

"Oh, Hikaru...You know I was only thinking about you..." I gazed into his eyes, taking on of his hands in mine as his other hand caressed my cheek. The norm for setting off squealing fan girls...

-

"Kaoru...Kaaaaaoruuuuuu...."

"Huh?" The few taps to my head brought me back from the realm of endlessly depressing thoughts. "Yeah Hikaru?"

"Something's wrong...You've been out of it for a while..."

I switched me gaze from the ceiling to my brother, hiding the true look in my eyes. "What're you talking about, Hikaru? I'm fine..."

I turned my gaze back to the ceiling, but my eyes slid shut. I felt our shared bed move, hearing it creek slightly. The light peeking through my closed lids, and when I opened my eyes, I found that Hikaru was looking rather intently into my own. Not to mention he was very few inches from my face. I tried to avert my gaze as a deep blush spread across my face.

"What's wrong, Kaoru...? And don't lie to me..." His voice was intense, as was his deep gaze...

"I-It's nothing you need to worry about, Hikaru..." It'd be better if you didn't know, right?

His face moved in closer to mine, in only slightly. "How can you say that, Kaoru? The moment I felt that something was wrong, no...even before I realized it...I'm worried about you...Please...just tell me what's bothering you..."

"I...I can't tell you, Hikaru...You might..." I let my voice trail off, hoping that he wouldn't hear that last bit of my spoken words. He'd surely want to know what I was going to say...

"Kaoru...? What might I...?"

"I...I dunno...Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" He moved his arms slightly, now having a better support as he loomed only centimeters from my face.

"Do you love her? Haruhi I mean..." Shitshitshitshitshit. I can't believe I just asked him that when I already know the ans-

"Huh? Why would I love her? I mean, I guess as a part of the 'family,' but nothing really special or anything like that...Hey Kaoru? Why do you ask?"

My heart gave a sudden leap, but immediately sank. Sure he didn't _love_ love her, but...He...he sounds as if he doesn't know for sure...I kept my eyes averted, wishing, hoping for the same thing I wished for with every fiber of my being...

"Kaoru? Look at me..." He cradled my cheek in his hand, slowly tilting it to look my in the eyes, to keep me from looking away. "Do..._you_ love her...?"

There was a soft, yet begging sort of pleading in his eyes that seemed like if I told him that I did love her...It told me that if I lied and told him that, than he would break to pieces. "No, Hikaru...I don't love her..."

I could see the relief in his eyes, yet there was also a struggle. "What is it, Hikaru...?" I kept my voice soft, afraid that if I interrupted his inner battle too abruptly, he might just break.

"I...Kaoru...Who _do_ you love...? Will you tell me?"

Despite his soft hold on my face, I managed to turn my head slightly enough to hide any showing emotions. "...I...I can't tell you..." You might hate me for it.

"Come on, Kaoru...It might even turn out well for you..." He flashed a smile at me, as if...It was as if he had a deep gut feeling that it was him that held the top spot in my heart.

I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him a close to my body as I possibly could. I took in a deep breath, nearly holding it for a minute before settling my nerves. At least a little bit, anyway. "You." I whispered into his ear, burying my face into his shoulder to hide my blush-covered face.

He somehow managed to slide his arms beneath my body to capture me in a warm, loving embrace. "Good...I don't think I could handle it if we were apart...At all..."

"H...Hikaru...?" I pulled him away from me, at least enough to look him in the eyes. "I love you..."

I let my eyes slid shut and felt his breath ghosting across my face. Moments passed and I was starting to worry that he didn't quite get it...I was afraid that he thought it was a different kind of love...I opened my eyes once again only to have them slid back shut, reveling in the sudden feeling of my brother's lips upon mine.

My grip on him tightened as the kiss deepened; I never wanted to lose this feeling...After what seemed like hours, he pulled away somewhat reluctantly. "Hikaru...?" I asked with my voice still barely audible.

He placed a finger on my lips, silencing me from any further spoken words. He smiled at me, a true smile that he gave only to me. "I love you, Kaoru..."

We shifted to our sides, but never once breaking our tight embrace, and light kisses. We stayed like that, silently, in each other's arms for hours. I took a glance out the window and sighed contently, seeing that we'd been in each other's arms for at least four hours now. My twin shifted his gaze from me to the window, or rather, the bright, full moon that I was focused on.

"Hey Kaoru...?"

"Yeah Hikaru?"

"I love you. So promise you'll never leave...?"

"I promise I'll never leave....And I love you too~"

~*~The end~*~

Hay, hay. I was thinkin' about doing a more lovely scene, if ya catch my drift, that is. I might do it as a sequel, but it would be able to stand alone I guess. You know. Just a lovely, very Hitachiincestuous fic that has a much higher rating than this because this one doesn't go into anything. But hey. Once again, I hate to make you guys review, but I need to know if you would like more written about these two. See you then~


End file.
